This is a study to evaluate the effectiveness of immune T cells, grown and activated in the laboratory, to be utilized in the treatment of patients with metastatic renal cell cancer. In animal studies, the transfer of immune T cells in tumor bearing animals are highly effective in causing the regression of advanced tumors. In this study, the investigators will evaluate the ability to generate immune T cells by vaccinating patients with their own tumor cells mixed with a bacterial immune stimulating agent, BCG. This results in a brisk inflammatory response at the vaccine site as well as enlargement of draining lymph nodes adjacent to the vaccine site. The lymph nodes will be surgically removed after a 7 -10 day period from the time of the vaccine. These lymph nodes will then be activated in the laboratory utilizing a monoclonal antibody known as anti-CD3. This will cause the lymph node cells to become activated and allow expansion in an immune hormone called IL-2. Once these cells have grown in much larger numbers, they will be used for infusion into the patients along with the administration of IL-2 for the treatment of residual metastatic disease. This represents a phase II trial which will help determine what the response rate of this therapy will be in patients with stage IV renal cell carcinoma. The immunological reactivity of the cells as measured in the laboratory will be correlated with tumor responses observed in patients.